


I Didn't Know You Could Dance Like That

by stanleyvris



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lumax, They dance to music like the big dorks they are, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyvris/pseuds/stanleyvris
Summary: Max Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair have been dating for two years now, but even then, they don’t know everything about each other. (Max & Lucas are 15 in the fic)





	I Didn't Know You Could Dance Like That

It was a miserable day in Hawkins, Indiana. Rain pelted the windows and hammered against the roof of the Sinclair house. Sheltered inside were Max and Lucas, cozied up in Lucas’ bedroom, safe from the storm. It was a tradition now, whenever a huge storm was forecast, Max would skate to Lucas’ just before the rain came down and the two would spend the afternoon together. Lucas was sitting up at his desk, tapping a pen against the table in a rhythmic beat whilst Max lay spread-eagled on his bed, her orange hair fanning out around her. 

“Want to watch a movie?” suggested Lucas, dropping his pen onto the table. 

“No,” replied Max, “want to bake something?”

“No,” said Lucas, “want to play a card game?”

“What’re we, eighty years old?” laughed Max, sitting upright on the bed and crossing her legs. Her hair was frizzy from laying down, and Lucas grinned at her. “What?” questioned Max, eyeing Lucas suspiciously.

“Your hair,” said Lucas as he stood up and made his way towards Max. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers through Max’s hair, flattening the frizz. “There we go, now its not a mess,” he finished.

“It was never a mess,” grumbled Max. Lucas laughed lightly before leaning down and planting a kiss on Max’s freckled forehead. The redhead’s face turned pink as she looked up at Lucas.

“So what should we do? We can’t go to the arcade in this weather, we’d drown on the way there,” remarked Lucas as she looked out the window, rain drops speeding down the glass. Max shrugged before taking Lucas’ hand in her own and intertwined their fingers. 

A voice crackling from a radio sounded from downstairs, the speaker's voice muffled behind the closed door. Max tugged on Lucas’ hand and his eyes dropped to meet hers, and he saw a smirk painted across her face.

“What…?” said Lucas, scrunching his eyebrows together. Max only grinned in return before sliding off the bed and pulling Lucas towards the door.  
The two bounded downstairs, Max skipping the last step, causing Lucas to lurch forward. The radio was louder now, and the speaker’s voice trailed off as music began playing. Max and Lucas were standing in the living room now, a coffee table separating the two. Lucas’ face was a mingle of apprehension and curiosity.

“Don’t look so worried Stalker, it’s only a living room,” joked Max as she let go of Lucas’ hands and walked over to the radio. She turned the dial, increasing the volume of the music. 

The unmistakable voice of George Michael rang out from the radio, filling the room. 

Lucas let out a groan, “you’re kidding me.” Max raised one shoulder before dropping it and raising the other one. She began to clap along to the beat, her shoulders still rising up and down. Max then turned, a grin on her face, and walked towards Lucas, her head bouncing to the beat.

“Wake me up, before you go-go,” she sung, closing her eyes and waving her hands around in the air.  
Lucas shook his head, “no way Max. Nuh-uh, I am not doing this,” he responded. But Max was already taking a hold of his hands and swinging his arms to the side. She kicked her feet to either side and pulled Lucas’ arms, making him dance. The music rung out across the room, filling the air with the sound of it. Lucas gave in and spun Max around, leading to a burst of laughter from the redhead. 

“See it’s fun,” called out Max over the music as she danced around the room. Lucas watched her as she went, whilst he stayed swaying on the spot. Max stopped moving and looked at Lucas, her head dropping to one side as she rolled her eyes. There was a pause where they both were still.

“It makes me crazy when you act so cool!” yelled out Lucas, holding his hand up to his mouth as if singing into an invisible microphone. Max’s face split into a wide smile and she sprang into action, dancing around the room as Lucas sung along to the music. Max shook her head, orange locks whipping through the air, and clapped her hands to the music as she kicked her legs out to the side. Lucas bent low and clicked as he continued to sing. 

Max slowed to the stop as the song came to an end and Lucas opened his hand as if dropping a microphone. The two were standing in front of one another, their chests rising and falling from dancing so hard. They looked at each other, their panting breaths filling the space between them before they both burst into laughter. Max fell backwards onto the couch, holding her stomach as she laughed. Lucas dropped to the floor and rolled around as he howled with laughter. Their cackling slowly died down. 

“I didn’t know you could dance like that,” smiled Lucas.

“And I didn’t know you could sing like that,” replied Max. The next song began to play, and Lucas moved to sit down beside Max on the couch, wrapping an arm around her. Max dropped her head to rest on Lucas’ shoulder. Their hands automatically intertwined. 

It was moments like these, Lucas thought, that he felt so happy he thought he might burst with the feeling of it all. And it was moments like this, Max thought, that she was so full of love for Lucas Sinclair that she thought her heart might explode with the feeling of it all. The two were so caught up in another that they had forgotten all about the pouring rain outside, and the warmth of the house engulfed them.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic was suggested to me by stellabeaumont on tumblr, so thank you to stella!


End file.
